High Tide
High Tide is the ninth episode of TUGS. The Star Tugs and the Z-Stacks were competing for a steel contract. But the tide was unusually high that day. The Z-Stacks tried to cheat by going through the canal, but the high tide meant that they were too tall for the low bridges. But they ignored it. They met Top Hat, Stinker, Frank & Eddie who got in their way, they tried to push them back but instead they ended up pushing the rig into the bridge. The Z-stacks ran away while Top Hats team hat to save the bridge and the train. Plot Big Mac arrives at the briefing with his face covered in coal dust, having worked all night. Top Hat rudely teases him for it, and Warrior defeds him, until Captain Star begins the briefing. He sends Top Hat to pick up Lord Stinker, much to his disgust. Top Hat tries to argue his way out of it, but fails. Sunshine is sent to help Ten Cents, who is already working and OJ to pick up a new propeller from Lucky's Yard, where Ten Cents and Sunshine will help him after finishing their work. Big Mac & Warrior are sent to pick up steel, & Captain Star warns them to be careful, as the highest tide in years was taking place. As Big Mickey, the port's largest crane, is preparing for the move to the new location, Big Mac & Warrior run into Zebedee and Zak, who are competing for the steel contract. Big Mickey loads the steel, and wishes Big Mac & Warrior luck as they begin their trip to the new steelworks location. Shortly after, Zebedee and Zak decide to cut through the canal, seeing as it's too narrow for the Star Tugs & them to go through at the same time. Big Mac & Warrior find out about this, but they don't worry about losing the contract, because with Zebedee's tall load, the high tide, & low bridges, the Z Stacks were sure to get their just deserts! Meanwhile, Top Hat is also going through the canal with his barges Frank and Eddie, & Lord Stinker. He spots the two Z Stacks, and they argue over who will pass, & who will turn back. Zebedee & Top Hat both try to go through, and find out who'll make it through, but then Top Hat backs away, seeing that Zebedee's load will hit the railway bridge. Zebedee can't reverse, and he winds up ramming into the railway bridge. As he and Zak go for help, Puffa, though not mentioned by name, pulling the mail train makes his way toward the bridge, which was weakened by Zebedee's steel. Top Hat has an idea. He plans to prop the bridge up with Zebedee's load. The steel is put into place, and it holds up long enough for The Goods train to pass. Right after, though, the steel collapses, followed by the bridge, just as the goods train makes its way to it. Lord Stinker has an idea: to attempt to catch the train by waiting in front of the broken rail. His idea works, and no damage comes to Lord Stinker, the goods engine, or its wagons. The steel company wasn't happy about the damage done by the Z Stacks and the Star Fleet were given the steel contract as the bridge was rebuilt. Notes *This was Big Mickey's first major speaking appearance. He later appears for the last time on Munitions. *When the train plunges into Lord Stinker, he dosen't budge an inch. *This episode doesn't feature Captain Zero, Hercules and Zug. (However Captain Zero was mentioned) *2nd episode to have "High" in its title, the 1st was "High Winds" *Only episode where Top Hat or Zak had a major role. *Captain Star explained how Bigg City Port worked. *First appearance of Lord Stinker. *Sixth appearance of Frank & Eddie *Zorran makes a cameo, at the beginning, we see Zebedee pushing a barge, and in the next shot, we see Zorran, you can tell it's Zorran because the flag pole on the tugboat is slightly tilled backwards. This shows that it is Zorran's Flag. *Puffa makes unnamed cameos throughout the episode; he pulls the mail train which successfully makes it across the crippled bridge. He also pulls two passenger trains; once when Captain Star is telling us about the bridges over the canal, and his whistling interrupts Top Hat, who is trying to make the Z-Stacks let him through. *When The Goods Engine falls onto Lord Stinker, some of his wagons fall into the river! *The Bridge Top Hat passes under appears to be modeled after the Brooklyn Bridge, giving some hints that the show takes place in America. Characters *Captain Star *Ten Cents *Big Mac *O.J. *Top Hat *Warrior *Sunshine *Zorran (minor cameo appearance) *Zebedee *Zak *Zip (cameo) *Lord Stinker *Big Mickey *Puffa (cameo) *Scuttlebutt Pete (cameo) *Mighty Moe (cameo) *Frank & Eddie *The Goods Engine (does not speak) *Izzy Gomez (cameo) *The Duchess (Cameo) *Princess Alice (Cameo) *S.S. Vienna (cameo) Category:Episodes